Raise Your Head!
by lifewilbelife42
Summary: During the Mizuki incident Naruto unlocks a power sealed within his very soul, a power that will affect the entirety of the shinobi nations. "Raise your head, Wabisuke!"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I don't know why I like it but Wabisuke is my favourite zanpakuto. And one day I'm like 'what would happen if Naruto got Wabisuke?' so here's the answer.

"talking"

'thinking'

"_Zanpakuto talking"_

'_Zanpakuto thinking'_

"_Technique, Kido, Jutsu"_

"**Demon talking"**

'**Demon thinking'**

"You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" Mizuki's crazed voice echoed around the clearing. Naruto froze in shock at this development. Hearing the tell-tale *_swoosh* _of a shuriken he began Closing his eyes he readied himself for his incoming death, only for it to never come. Opening his eyes he saw why, Iruka, his other sensei, had taken the shot meant for him.

"Why Iruka!? Why would you defend the demon?" Mizuki screamed

"You're right, I would never protect the demon," coughing up blood, Iruka continued "but I didn't… I defended Uzumaki Naruto! Konoha's Number 1 Knucklehead Ninja!"

At this Naruto was on the verge of tears, only to shout in fear of his sensei's health

"Iruka-sensei! Look out!" he screamed as he saw another barrage of shuriken approaching his sensei.

"_Do you really want to protect your sensei?"_ a voice seemingly from the sword his Jiji had given him when he was Six asked. _"If you do, then call my name!"_

**-FLASHBACK- **

_*Knock, knock* _came the sound of a door being tapped

"Coming!" Came a young Naruto's voice as he ran to the door. Opening it revealed an elderly man looking in his 60's, he had a small beard and liver spots all over his face with his white hair being covered by a hat with the kanji for 'Fire' on it. He wore a large white robe reaching his ankles with red patches on it.

"Hello Naruto-Kun!" the man said smiling

"Jiji!" the boy replied cheerfully

Taking a package out from behind him the man smiled before shouting

"Happy birthday! I'm sorry it's a bit late though" Handing the boy the package he watched the boy open it with great gusto. Ripping the last bit off the present was revealed to be an ordinary looking katana with the only difference from normal being the 2 Omega sighs on the guard, surrounding the blade.

"A sword!? You're the best Jiji!" the boy shouted he looked at the blade as if it was god's gift to man (it wasn't of course, ramen is)

"Naruto, you will know when to use that blade. Until then keep it hidden" The Hokage said, the seriousness in his voice could be recognized by a newborn baby.

**-Flashback end-**

"I see!" Naruto cried "Raise your head WABISUKE!" he pulled his blade out of his jumpsuit in time for the 2 instructors to see the end of the katana's blade fold twice into a hooklike shape.

Mizuki's shocked at Naruto's blade look turned into one of a man who had just heard the funniest joke in the world.

"You couldn't hope to have hit me with that blade before! How do you ho-"

*_Slash!_* Mizuki collapsed to the ground despite the fact that it was only a knick on his arm, trying getting up he could notice that he felt heavy, very heavy.

"Like it? What you're currently feeling is the effects of my blade, Wabisuke's, Shikai state, it allows me to double the weight of anything it slashes." Naruto claimed, shocking both Mizuki and Iruka. Strolling over to the downed traitor he slashed him one more time for safety before knocking the grey haired Chunin, then ran over to the scarred instructor and started doing basic first aid on him.

Unknown to the two a tall blond man wearing a bucket hat was watching them from the trees.

'I was wondering when he would awaken it. I guess things are going to get allot more interesting '

-Timeskip: day of team selection-

*_zzzing,zzzing_* Naruto's alarm sounded, waking the boy up.

"Ugh, Today's the day, isn't it?" our hero asked n-one in particular.

Getting out of bed he put his new clothes on, the getup consisted of:

A rusted orange tee-shirt under grey hoodie with the kanji for 'Raise your head' on the back and the kanji for 'Gotei 13' on the front. During the week break he had been pulled into his inner world and told about how thousands of years ago the Shinigami and hollows existed and about his previous wielder, Izuru Kira. He also wore black jeans with the traditional wooden Geta with his headband hanging from his neck.

during this week he had been learning the basics of houhou and Zanjutsu, it turned out he was on prodigy levels when it came to zanjutsu.

Sighing, got out some milk and cereal to make a healthy breakfast when combined with his mango and juice. Once he finished this he went around his morning duties: making his bed, putting the laundry out to dry and so on. Running out of the house he made his way towards the academy, ignoring the glares from most of the populace. Opening the door he found that he was one of the last ones there. Once they had gotten over their surprise at seeing Naruto's getup, one of his classmates decided to speak up.

"Naruto-Baka what are you doing here? In case you didn't realise this meeting is for those who passed the exam! Like Sasuke-kun!" Came the voice of Haruno Sakura. Simply pointing at his headband he leaped right over class and into the back row where he strolled over to Aburame Shino

"May I please sit here?" All he got was a nod. Most of the class was shocked, 'Did Naruto just ignore Sakura?' was the thoughts of most of the class. Before anyone could comment a battered and broken Iruka walked in.

"Iruka-sensei what happened!? Where's Mizuki-sensei?" A student questioned the injured teacher

"Mizuki turned out to be a traitor" Naruto said before Iruka could come up with an excuse. While most students didn't believe this their faces turned to shock when Iruka replied.

"Naruto! Why would you tell them that?" Iruka shouted "They're too young to know!"

"They lost their innocence the moment they signed up for the life of a shinobi." Was the blond jinchuurki's calm reply. The room was filled with silence until Iruka started talking again "Now for team selections! Team 1-….

Team 7- Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru and Choji Akimichi. Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi" The members of team 7 were announced.

"Team 8- Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Uzumaki Naruto. Your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma" Team 8 was formed

"Team 9 is still in rotation from last year."

"Team 10- Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura. Your sensei is Yuuhi Kurenai."

25 Minutes later many Jounin walked in and picked up their teams until a bearded man wearing the basic jounin outfit but with a white sash around his waist came in with a cigarette in his hand walked in.

"Team 8, with me." Was all he said before taking them to a nearby restaurant.

Sitting down in a booth he continued.

"As you may have guessed, I'm Asuma Sarutobi your jounin sensei. Normally you would be given a second test but I can't be bothered thinking up one. So congratulations! You 3 are now all official genin." He said shocking the three.

"Now I suppose we introduce ourselves; My name is Asuma Sarutobi. My likes are cigarettes and my family. My dislikes are who tell me to quit. My hobbies are plying shogi" he explained to his team. "Your turn now quiet boy"

At this Shino started talking "My Name is Shino Aburame, My likes are bugs, my dislikes are people who kill bugs and pesticides. My hobby is collecting different types of bugs"

"You next Blondie" Asuma called

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are tending to Wabisuke, Ramen And the colour Orange. My dislikes Are Souske Aizen, Hollows and Mueco Mundo. My hobbies are training and hearing about the Gotei 13" was Naruto's answer.

"Finally it's your turn dog-boy"

"My Name Is Inuzuka Kiba! My likes are Akamaru, dogs and cute girls! My dislikes are cats, bad smells and people who make jokes about my clan's associations with dogs! My hobbies are running, playing with Akamaru and training."

**A/N: **So here it is! Any suggestions are wanted and welcome.

I really don't want to do a pairing with a common Konoha girl so here are the options:

Shizuka (Naruto Shippuden ep 235)

Kurosutchi

Fem Gaara

Yakumo

Karui

Maybe a crossover girl


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

Wow. Just wow. I didn't think I'd get so many reviews, favourites and follows. I'd like to thank you guys so much for this. I'm sorry that it took so long, this is just whenever I have a bit of spare time I'll write a bit. I'm not going to update as frequently as some authors, sorry.

I hope the following chapter answers some questions.

"talking"

'thinking'

"_Zanpakuto talking"_

'_Zanpakuto thinking'_

"Now that that's done, I would like to see you, training ground 9 at 6:50 A.M sharp." Asuma cut the group off before they could say anything.

"Shino and Kiba Dismissed, Naruto come with me." This confused the two who were dismissed and scared Naruto. Did he hate him because of Kyuubi? Was he in trouble? These two were some of the questions that went through his head. Once the other two had left Asuma got up, paid and moved his hand in a 'come with me' motion.

"Naruto, I know what you're thinking and no I don't hate you because of the demon. It's what you talked about during your introduction that caught my attention as your jounin Sensei it is my job to look after you and help your growth." Asuma began his speech to the boy, calming the jinchuurki's fears. Walking into a nearby park, he didn't even look at the boy.

"Since my father is the Hokage I am privy too more information than other jounin, including the powers that you recently awakened. I'm simply wondering if they had anything to do with what you talked about in your introduction." The smoking jounin asked, lighting a cigarette.

"This is something that I don't feel like I trust you enough to talk about right now" was all he got. Before turning around to see the boy stride away

**-Timeskip-**

It had been two months since team 8 had been formed and Naruto still hadn't opened up to his teammates. It had taken them a long time to get used to the new calm, collected Naruto but nevertheless they had been the first team to get a C- Rank mission. Currently they were on a mission to a small town called Chisana Mizumi on the costal border of Kawa No Kuni and Hi No Kuni, near Nami No Kuni. It was meant to be simple delivery of a scroll to the town, what they didn't expect was to find the town in ruins, a white masked monster standing over a survivor with red saliva pouring out of its mouth, colored by the blood of others it had eaten. It was about the size of a small house and stood on two legs with long arms and large claws. Skidding to a halt Naruto stared at the beast in shock.

"No way! Your kind was meant to have disappeared entirely!" Naruto screamed as he drew Wabisuke.

"You know what that thing is?" was Kiba's shocked shout.

"Fight now! Talk later!" was Naruto's reply "Right now we have a hollow to deal with!"

'Hollow? Is that what this thing is' Asuma thought.

"_**Ryodan!"**_ slashing down with Wabisuke Naruto aimed to slash the hollow in two, but was surprised when it only left a minor cut. Lifting its arm the hollow threw Naruto backwards, before charging and at the downed boy. As the beast attempted to kill the child it was shocked when its claws were stopped by two chakra enhanced trench knives.

"Now!" Asuma called to Kiba

"_**Gatsuuga!" **_Two white, grey, brown and black tornado's crashed into the beast, one from each side before they stopped showing large grazes on the hollows sides.

"Raise your head, Wabisuke!" Came Naruto's Shikai state command. Running under the being that was still clashing against the jounin's trench knives. Slashing one of its legs he slid out behind it.

"Sensei, disengage!" trusting his students judgement he jumped away.

"_**H**__**i**__**jutsu: Mushidama**_" Shino's calm voice commanded his bugs they sapped a small amount of Reiryoku before being thrown off. Taking advantage of the distraction Naruto slashed the beast multiple times, bringing the beast to its knees. Walking towards the head of the beast he was surprised when, in a last ditch effort it grabbed a nearby survivor who was trapped under a rock, before consuming them. Emitting a large pillar of reiatsu and a guttural roar that made the eyes of a certain blond observer widen as he adjusted his bucket hat. 'no way! Its already a transforming into a Gillian!'

When the pillar disappeared it showed an average looking Gillian.

"Crap! It evolved!" Naruto shouted. "we could barely beat it be-"

*_Slash_* Before Naruto could continue the hollow fell in half in front of his eyes, creating a large dust cloud. When said cloud cleared it showed an average looking man a black kimono with a green trim.

"Who are you!?" Naruto called to the man.

"Me?" the man replied "I'm just a handsome and perverted storekeeper." He said while he fanned himself with a fan he pulled out of the obi keeping his kimono tight.

"Bull. No one could just cut down a Gillian, not to mention the fact that you used a zanpakuto!" Naruto shot at him

"what's a zanpakuto?" Kiba asked, his teammates turning towards him.

"Later!" Was his reply from Naruto. Turning towards the man the jinchuurki was surprised to see the man gone, feeling a small weight in his jackets pocket he reached into said pocket and pulled a small piece of paper with a rock attached to it, probably to make sure he noticed it. It said:

"_Meet me at Urahara shop" _

(#)(#)(#)

"So that's what happened?" the aged Hokage asked, sceptical of his son's report.

"Yes sir" was the jounin's reply.

"Dismissed!" The aged leader said as he sent the team out of his office.

Once they were out Asuma spoke,

"Now Naruto, I believe you owe us an explanation."

"Fine, follow me." He said as he walked outside and jumped onto a nearby roof.

(#)(#)(#)

Once they arrived Naruto's house guided them into his living room, sitting down on a chair across from the couch that the others were sitting it on.

"Where should I start?"

"What was that thing we fought?"

At this Naruto started explaining what a hollow was.

"… Hollows are generally fought using zanpakuto, like Wabisuke here" he said as he presented his blade, and partner to the group as he remembered his first meeting with his partner.

**-Flashback-**

"_Do you really want to protect your sensei?"_ a voice seemingly from the sword his Jiji had given him when he was Six asked.

**-In Naruto's inner world-**

Waking up to find himself in a large sewer Naruto found that despite the fact that he was knee deep in water he was still completely dry. Looking around he saw he was at a crossroads, one tunnel led to a darker, drearier area while the other turned into a dirt path further up. Deciding to take the dirt path he walked for a few minutes before coming to what seemed like an Egyptian pyramid that he had read about. Hearing a rattling noise he walked over to see shirtless man. He had long black hair with read ropes over the top of his head covering his eyes and chains all around the makeshift hakama, all convening in one golden circle. He was very thin, you could see his bones from under his skin but it looked like this didn't bother him, if the giant weight's he was carrying said anything.

"Who are you? Where are we?" Naruto asked, curious.

*_Clang,clang_* all he got was a shake of the man's chain. At first Naruto was angry, but then he was hit by a much more important thought

"Please! I need to help my sensei! Was it you who called to me?" Naruto asked franticly.

Again he got a shake of the chain, but this time he could understand what it meant.

"_Yes. I can help you." _Was what the emancipated man said.

"What do I have to do?" Naruto asked

"_Come here to this gloomy place later. Right now all you have to do is call my name it's …" _the man was cut off before Naruto could hear his name by a static sound.

"Please! I need to help Iruka-sensei! I'm begging you!" Naruto's eyes were watering as he fell to his knees; here he was so close to being able to save Iruka-sensei but he was cut off at the last hurdle.

"_You have passed the test, now call my name, I will give knowledge on how to help your sensei"_

**-Real world-**

"I see." Naruto cried "Raise your head, WABISUKE!"

**-Flashback over-**

After he had finished showing the group Wabisuke he started explaining what he knew of all other shinigami related topics from what Wabisuke had told him.

"So what you're saying is that thousands of years ago beasts like that were common." Asuma summed up

"Yep"

"And beings with similar swords to yours fought them for thousands of years"

"Correct"

"Then one of these beings with strength matching that of the sage of six paths was said to have, fought an opponent of similar power, the reirkyoku-"

"Reitatsu" Naruto corrected

"Reitatsu that was emitted allowed normal beings to see hollows and spirits to go straight to this soul society without the use of a konso?"

"Yes"

"And thus the need for these shingami died out because no spirit stayed on earth long enough to be a hollow."

"Right!"

"Then the sage of six paths, who was real, figured out how to harness the reirkyoku along with his physical energy and thus creating chakra?"

"that's about it" Naruto answered

"now that's a pretty farfetched story but I think I'll give you the benefit of the doubt"

**A/N: **And that's a wrap! I couldn't really find a way to end this, I'm sorry. But I hope this answers some of your questions about this,

Next chapter will be Naruto meeting Urahara and the beginning of the wave arc.


End file.
